The Strange Girl with the WristWatch story 2
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: Hey guys! I gotta say im very much inspired by aXissFF's story and my friend auroraminamino's Athena stories to create this cross over story. We'll see how it goes guys, this story will be seperated in three different crossovers. Enjoy :) (Fixed version)


Sonic is racing off when he hears a scream coming from a beach. He super speeds that way and makes it in time to catch a girl in odd clothing. Though she could use more clothes than what she's wearing. He stops and sets the girl down on carefully.

"Thank you for catching me" says the girl

"No problem. I'm sonic. " says Sonic

"I'm Britt it's a pleasure to meet you." says the girl

"Well Britt welcome to station square." says Sonic, happily

"Station square?" I ask confused

"Yeah. Have you never been here?" asks Sonic

"No not at all. Wait did you say Sonic?" I ask

"Yeah. Have we meet?" asks Sonic, confused

"No. Never meet, but my friends told me about you. Maybe you remember them or you haven't meet them yet." I say

"One way to find out is to tell me." says Sonic

"One of my friends is called Skipper and he called you a hippie" I say

"Skipper sent you?! Cool. I haven't seen them in a while. " says Sonic with a smile

"Yay! Then you believe me when I tell you this wrist watch isn't a wristwatch but one of kowalski's inventions. And he sent me here to go everywhere in different times and wants me to blend in and take notes." I say excited

"That sounds like Kowalski. I'll help you out. First we need you to get you some clothes."

says Sonic

" (~•_•~) that would be good. Please and thank you." I say

"No problem. We'll go to Amy and you and her can go shopping. I'll come with you, be your personal guard. And I did catch you so I am responsible for your well being" Sonic says

I laugh and nod happily, I like these clothes but they aren't for me at all. I follow Sonic to Amy's house. When we get there Sonic explains everything. She doesn't question a thing and says to give her a minute and we'll head out. We wait for her and when she

comes out we leave and head to the store.

"Okay now to find you something comfortable and reliable" says Amy, happily

We run into blaze who is happy to help as well. I smile and we go looking around the store, ending up buying clothes that is like Frances' and Molly's clothes. They didn't look too bad, and they'll help me blend in with everyone. After buying some clothes we go out and go to Creame and Cheese's house for some cookies. Also to find me a place to crash for the next few nights. They decide to call Chris and see if he has a room i crash in.

"Grandpa says she can stay with me, she can even learn about our ways by going to school with me. Hey, maybe Tails could teach her something new too?" asks Chris

"That's a great idea, Chris. Thanks, we'll bring her over after going to Tails place see what he says. See ya later." says Sonic

"No problem. Bye." says Chris, hanging up

"Okay, so we take her tails' place and then Chris' place. Sounds like fun." says Blaze

"Yeah." I say

So, that's what we did, we went to Tails' and he said every day I'm here, after school he could teach us new things. Which I am very excited for, after that we go to Chris' place. His grandpa accepts me with open arms which makes me happy. I try not to be a bother to them and listen to the rules. I try to make friends with them and also keep my distance at the same. They don't mind, they know the feeling to be in a strange place and not know where I am or what's really going on. For the next week I go to school with Chris and hang out with everybody. Also learn new things with Tails, sometimes Shadow participats in helping me. Mostly he stays to himself, he calls himself a loner. Today everyone's playing on the beach which is really fun.

"Your watch is beeping." says Shadow

"It means my times up here. I must go." I say, I pick up my backpack and put it on. I don't even have time to run up to grab my new flipflops.

Everyone comes over and tells me good bye.I hug them all, goodbye even Shadow.

"I hope to see you all again some day." I say  
With that I'm gone to my new adventure.

"Yeah. Us too." says Sonic, with a smile

Everyone agrees with a smile, except Shadow who doesn't smile that much.

The End


End file.
